The New Prisoner
by Cioxx
Summary: Pavel sneaks down to the holding cell to get a look at the new prisoner being held captive by the captain.


The hull of the Enterprise is cold and damp as Pavel crept silently down to the holding cell of the newest prisoner, a highly dangerous alien from a newly discovered galaxy. He pressed himself up against the hard metal and peeked around the corner. The prisoner was leaning against his cell wall, sitting on the floor. His head drooped from weariness. He was dosing off.  
Pavel gasped quietly. He looked fucking wierd. Like really fucking wierd. "Psssssssst..." He whispered, trying to get the alien's attention. He couldn't help but notice how bammin slammin bootylicious he was. Like damn, Pavel would let him hit it.  
Dualscar thought his dreams were finally taking hold of him, but as the noise persisted he looked up to see a skinny little thing peering down at him from the steps. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shouted to the boy, "Oi, wwhat do ye wwant wwith me?" He doubted the skinny little doll would understand him, everyone on the damn ship treated him like a barbarian. He was a man of taste and could be civil when diplomacy was needed. But "Let go of me damn silk shirt! Wwhere the fuck are you taking me?!" Was probably not the best way to be taken into custody.  
The young russian stepped out from behind the wall, throwing a little extra movement into his hips as he walked. "Are you lonely?" He asked quietly. He'd heard of the new prisoner just as he'd gotten off his shift on the bridge, and decided he would make a visit. His eyes took in the sight of the two scars on his face. They suited him very nicely.  
Dualscar bit his tongue and growled at the kid. He was royalty, not some low-blooded sludge that could be toyed with. "Me loyalty lies wwith the Condesce, she wwould not take kindly to such frivolous behavior wwith me captors." The fuck was this kid thinking? Talking to nobility with such a vile tongue.  
"Fine, fuck you." Pavel said, doing backflips and singing russian folksongs.  
"Wwhat the fuck is going on in this stupid fuckin' ship?" Dualscar mumbled, sliding over to the dark side of his cell.  
"I'll let you dominate me." He whispered, ripping his shirt off and shimmying.  
Was this some sort of mating ritual? He stood up and slammed on the wall, furious with this boy's behavior. "Look, here, inbred slime, I'll smash this wall and rip you apart. Then I'll find me gun and hijack this entire fuckin' ship. Go running back to yer captain."  
Pavel stopped shimmying and looked at the glass separating them. It would hold, if it could hold Khan certainly this creature wouldn't be able to break through. "Zhat sounds like it could be wery fun..." He said, his voice thick with arousal. "Your scars are wery sexy..."  
Dualscar felt himself blush, remembering his last meeting with Mindfang. He glared at the boy and hit the wall as hard as he could, barely leaving a crack in its surface.  
Pavel approached the glass, placing a single hand on it. "Vill you lowe me vhen I am no longer young and beautiful?" His eyes were suddenly filled with sorrow, a single tear running down his cheek.  
Dualscar was in heat now, turned on by his weeping and sad expression. He felt his shaft rise and pressed himself against the wall dividing them. He wanted to hatefuck this boy good.  
Pavel's face began to melt as he took on his true form: Gandalf. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He bellowed, using his magic to force the alien away from the glass, slamming him into the wall opposite him.  
"WWHAT THE FUCK" Dualscar shouted, his bone bulge immediately going limp.  
Touch my pee pee said TC.  
Gandalf whipped out his wrinkly dingerdong and began to pee on the glass, the urine burning a hole through the floor as it slid down the glass. He then turned TC into a fetus and threw him out of the airlock.  
"Stupid fucking children."  
Dualscar rushed the bearded old alien, punching him in half and screaming like a banshee.  
"VVICTORY IS MINE!" he shouted as he stripped down and streaked the hallway. 


End file.
